


SpongeBob's Happiest Memory

by Six_Impossible_Things



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, SquidBob, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Impossible_Things/pseuds/Six_Impossible_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SpongeBob and Squidward confess their feelings for eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpongeBob's Happiest Memory

It was a sunshine-y morning in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants was getting ready for a day of work at the best job in the world! As he was leaving, he looked out the window and sighed dreamily. Squidward Tentacles was getting ready to go to work at the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob also worked. SpongeBob loved Squidward's company, but didn't think Squidward felt the same way. But that's just what SpongeBob thought...

SpongeBob exited his pineapple home and smelled the morning air. He couldn't wait to spend a day at the Krusty Krab with Squidward. He noticed Squidward walking to work and caught up with him. "Good morning, Squidward!" SpongeBob said cheerfully. "It's a great morning for a walk, isn't it?" Squidward looked over at SpongeBob and gulped. "Yeah, I guess... It's good to see you after a weekend spent at home." "Aw, Squidward!" said Spongebob, blushing. "You are being too nice today! What's got you so happy?" Little did SpongeBob know, today was the day Squidward would confess his true feelings. 

"Well, SpongeBob, today's a good day for talking to you." Squidward replied. "Well, in that case, Squidward, what do you want to talk about?" Asked SpongeBob. "SpongeBob," said Squidward. "Can you keep a secret?" "Of course, Squidward!" SpongeBob said happily. Squidward smiled and picked up SpongeBob then started to kiss him passionately. SpongeBob was startled at first but then accepted the kiss. All of a sudden, Squidward pulled away. "S-SpongeBob! We got to get to work! We're going to be late!"

Squidward grabbed SpongeBob's hand and started running toward the Krusty Krab. "Squidward stop! What are you doing!?" "Come on SpongeBob!" replied Squidward. "Don't you care about your on-time percentage?" SpongeBob sighed happily. "Yeah, Squidward, I do..." He smiled happily. This was definitely SpongeBob's happiest memory.


End file.
